When Worlds Collide
by EclipsedSun
Summary: Aiyanna is the guardian of Middle Earth, she sees that Sauron will win the war against the light side unless they get help.Enter the small dysfunctional band of unlikely friends from Harry Potter.See first ch. for full summary.Leg x Harry Draco x Aiyanna.


**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I make no money off of any of my stories, but I need to get them out of my head. So no suing this poor writer. Also this story is going to be extremely long, basically as long as all three books put together, so if you like short and sweet don't get involved in this one.**

**Summary: Aiyanna is the guardian of Middle earth, she sees that Sauron will win the war unless the light side has help. Enter the small dysfunctional band of unlikely friends from Harry Potter. They have already won one war and are now faced with the choice of helping with another. They like the idea of living in a world with no one knowing who they are and they gladly accept. Along the vast journey that they now face they find love and help save another world.**

Chapter #1

"No, no, no… ugh!" The women furiously pushed herself away from the shimmering basin full of moonlit water and began to pace back and forth along the forest clearing, absentmindedly chewing on a fingernail as she went. "Why does this have to happen now? Why can't the world stay at peace? Stupid, evil, world-dominating, sociopathic, maniacal bastards. Why can't they stay down in the pits of hell where they came from?" She ranted in a disgruntled tone of voice.

"What to do? What to do? Ugh, this is so not good," she threw her hands up into the air as she continued her frustrated pacing across the clearing. "If I do nothing, then the world will come to an end, literally, but I can't directly interfere." She threw her hands up into the air in frustration, and continued pacing. That's when an idea struck her, the only one that she could think of, she needed help, and she needed it fast. Acting quickly she knelt down in the middle of the clearing that she was just pacing about in, carving symbols as old as time itself about her in a circle with the dagger that she carried upon her hip. Once finished she sheathed her dagger and rested her hands upon her thighs, taking a deep breath she started a chant that she had never used in all her long existence, but knew by heart none the less:

'_I call upon the elements four,_

_Those beings who lived in a time of myth and lore._

_Hear this plight, heed my cry,_

_Creators from the other side._

_Give me wisdom; lend me your power,_

_Visit me now in this forest's bower.'_

Upon the last word the elements rose from all around the still kneeling woman. From the north she could feel the earth shaking and rumbling beneath her, as if a great earthquake was bearing down upon her. The east brought the warmth of the sun lighting upon her face. From the south she felt the mist and heaviness of rain falling upon her body. And finally from the west she felt the cool, but harsh wind that blew and tumbled her dark, dense hair. A smile flitted across her face as before her now stood the four beings that she called parents.

"Adas, naneths…it's good to see you again after all these years." The woman finally stood and rushed towards the four imposing figures to give them each a warm embrace. Before her were two men and two women, each more outlandish and unearthly than even the elves of this time, each with a warm, but bewildered expression gracing their one of a kind faces.

One man was as dark skinned as the earth itself, with warm and timeless brown eyes. He was a huge, mountain of a man that dwarfed the other three beings that stood with him. He was Ennestar, the Northern Mountain, patient as time itself.

Next to him was a dark blue skinned man. As lithe as Ennestar was huge. His hair and beard were loose about him and looked to be made of churning, restless water. This was Siodan, the Southern Sea, quick to rage, and harsh and merciless as the sea itself, but also peaceful and quiet.

The two women of the group were just as strange in appearance as Ennestar and Siodan. One was bright with hair that moved and danced with flames of fire. She was Firioria, the Eastern Dawn, a woman with a quick and fiery temper when given to wrath, but warm and embracing to those she cared about. And the other was a mere wisp of a woman, a dancer in her own right, who moved from one spot to another, like smoke in the air. She was Aliarra, the Western Wind, the one to cool and comfort those she deemed loved, but harsh and frightening in her power for vengeance.

"Aiyanna, child of our making, why do you call us forth?" the deep rumbling boom of Ennestar's voice echoed throughout the glade that they were gathered in. The others nodded in agreement at Ennestar's question.

Aiyanna took a deep breath and calmly tried to explain the current predicament, "Middle earth needs help. I have looked into the seeing waters and all I see is death and destruction, no matter which way I look at it." Aiyanna's eyes pleaded with the four beings that she called parents, "I need your wisdom on what course to take. It is forbidden that I directly interfere, I know this, but if I do not help the light side then they will surely fail, and with them the utter doom of Middle earth."

"Hmmm, you do pose a problem daughter," came the breathy voice of Aliarra as she flitted about the glade, "but what to do, that is the question."

There was a long pause as each individual pondered over what to do for their daughter, and her only love the people of Middle earth. "What about individuals from a different dimension, people that have fought a similar war and won," posed Siodan. "Wouldn't they be able to help and guide the hero's of Middle earth with their expertise, and you would still hold to the laws by not directly interfering."

"Can we do that? I have never heard of different dimensions before," Aiyanna asked, but there was a glimmer of hope now shining in her amethyst colored eyes.

"Of course child, where do you think we have been all these last millennia? Sleeping?" teased Firioria.

Aiyanna laughed at the light-hearted teasing, "Then please, go. Find and bring back these hero's, for we sorely need them."

The four mighty beings bowed to their only created child and left, melting into the background, without another word, understanding that time was of the essence.

"I pray that you do not let us down, please let this work." With that prayer sent up to whatever beings were listening, Aiyanna turned once again back to the seeing waters, watching and contemplating the future, and what it might hold for them.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip out every last strand of hair on your ferret head, you wanker!" The front door to Number 12 Grimwald Place slammed shut behind the small frame of the one and only Harry James Potter…and he was livid. "Malfoy!" There was still no answer so Harry started for the stairs, intent on his query.

"Quiet down Potty, I heard you the first time." The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy came from the landing above Harry, as the Slytherin Ice Prince himself strolled into view, clad in only a fluffy white towel wrapped around his lean waist, with another one wringing out the excess water dripping from his white blond locks. Obviously he had just come from the shower and his tall 6'5 frame oozed confidence and laid-back sensuality, which just pissed Harry off more.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing? You left me out there to fend off those vultures by myself, you bloody arse!" Harry was marching up the flight of stairs to stand chest to head with Draco, Merlin's blue balls he hated being so short.

"Ohhh, did the ickle lion lose his courage." Malfoy snickered in Harry's face, "I thought you Gryffindors were renowned for their ability to face any danger."

"That's beside the point…"

"What in the name of magic's going on out here?"

Draco and Harry turned around to face the only people that they called friends…and family. There were six others that made up their tight-knit, dysfunctional group. They had all come together at the end of their seventh year, the year of the final battle between the light side, and the Death Eaters, that was more than five years ago now. Only a select few knew that most of the Slytherin students had switched sides to help spy on the Death Eaters. This in turn switched their parents, who did not wish to go against their one and only heirs.

During the final battle they had all come together to overcome and defeat Voldemort and his followers, but at a tremendous price. Almost everyone that they knew and loved from their group of friends and family was now dead. All the professors they knew died trying to save the students that they swore to protect. Their parents, siblings, relatives, friends…all gone, until there were only eight of them left. Those eight had sworn to each other, that since all of them didn't have a family anymore, they would be each other's family.

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-Voldemort, and all those other hooky names that small minded individuals come up with, died in the final battle, only to come back to life and finally kill Voldemort. It seemed unfair in his mind that he would have so many chances and extreme luck with life, while others did not. Apparently he needed to die in order to kill the last remaining Horcrux inside himself, only to come back to life. Harry was now twenty-three and had never grown more than his small petite frame of 5'5, which really irked him, but no amount of skel-e-grow would make him taller or more muscular, he would always be slightly pixie-like and feminine. Over the years he had let his hair grow long, to cover up the infamous scar on his forehead. He had also finally gotten his eye sight fixed, so he did not have to wear those horrendous glasses, and let Draco take him shopping so as not to wear any more of Dudley's old hand me downs. He had also, along with the rest of his friends, gotten various marks along his body to commemorate his years of battle. Together, he and his family, had gotten the same tattoo on their left inner forearm; an intertwined snake, griffin, raven and badger that represented the four Hogwarts houses and all of their fallen comrades that came from those noble houses, but each of them had different scars and tattoos that meant something to them personally adorning their bodies.

Draco Malfoy was the total opposite of his once arch-nemesis. Where Harry was petite and short, Draco was tall and built like a fighter. He was not bulky per-say, but he defiantly had muscles that roped around his long, lean body. At twenty-four Draco had grown from the sniveling little boy into a very self-confident young man. His blond hair was grown out, and pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck that gave him a slightly rakish look, that was only enhanced by his ice-blue eyes that analyzed everything within a second's moment, whether it was a dangerous situation, or a woman's body. While Harry was the leader of the little band of misfits, Draco was the ultimate protector and financial manager for the family.

Of the other six friends there was Ronald Weasley, the only remaining member of his once vast family. Ron was once a hot-headed youth that never counted his blessings and always complained about his lack of money or the lack of privacy from his family. As a man, you would never guess that they were the same person. Ron was now a compassionate, quite man, with a lithe, long body, who would always stand by his friends no matter what. Unlike Harry, whose scars were mostly external, Ron's scars were an internal maze of heartache and regrets.

Hermione Granger, the only muggle-born of the group was there as well. Long gone was the bushy haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all, and in place was the long willowy frame of a beautiful brunette spit-fire of a woman. Quick to speak her mind and defend those who could not defend themselves, she was the mother-bear of the group.

The last remaining Gryffindor was the unlikely Neville Longbottom. The boy who proved himself to be a man in the final battle, when he killed the entire LeStrange family single-handedly for what they had done to his parents. He still had self-confidence issues, but they were immensely better then what they were as a youth, he was the peace-maker and homebody of the group.

Joining Draco from the Slytherins was none other than Pansy Parkinson, the annoying young girl that everyone wanted to snap the neck of when she was obsessed with Draco, but no longer. She was now engaged to the Italian heart-throb Blaise Zabini, they had been together for the past four years, and were extremely happy together.

The last person to join their little family was Theodore Nott. He was a surprise to them, because not even the other Slytherins knew that he had switched sides until the final battle, where he had proved his worth by saving Neville's life, and countless others.

"I asked what was going on boys or do we need to have another family sit-down, because you two are fighting again?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips and impatiently tapped her foot on the carpet of the hallway while glaring between the unlikely duo.

Harry blushed at Hermione's reprisal while Draco just rolled his eyes. "Malfoy and I left for Gringotts this afternoon, remember?" Hermione nodded her head to let Harry know that she did indeed remember. "Well, mister ferret face decided that when a flock of reporters spotted us and came at us like a stampede of angry bulls, he would just up and disappear and leave me at their complete mercy!" Harry flung his arms in the air in frustration, while the other six quietly laughed at his antics. Draco and Harry would never change the way they treated each other in public, but in actuality they were as close as brothers now. They could pick on each other, but Merlin help the poor soul that decided to pick a fight with one of them, because they would close ranks and utterly destroy the poor sod.

"Just see if I don't get even Malfoy! One of these days you'll wake up and find that your hair is pink! Bright, florescent pink!"

"Uhhh…," Draco placed a hand dramatically on his chest in mock horror, "Perish the thought, what would I do if you colored my hair? Oh yeah, now I remember, I have every number of every reporter of the Daily Prophet on speed Floo. I bet they would just love to know the exact whereabouts of their favorite little Golden Boy every second of the day for the next month or so." He smirked evilly at Harry, who in turn just glared up at Draco.

"One of these days Draco, one of these days…" and Harry stomped off towards his room.

"Yeah, you keep wishing pixie." Draco's laughter echoed down the corridor following Harry as he slammed his door.

"Will you two never grow up?" asked the only two females of the group in exasperated tones.

"Not if we can help it my lovelies, not if we can help it." Draco gave a mock bow and also went to get dressed in his room. The others just shook their heads at the maddening duo and went back to what they were doing before the loud interruption.

"Are you sure that these are the ones we seek?" Aliarra asked her three companions from where they sat invisibly watching the goings-on at Number 12 Grimwald Place. The group that they had been watching all afternoon had just finished dinner and was sequestered in the living room talking amongst themselves.

"Yes, their courage and bravery is bright within them, they are perfect for what our daughter seeks," Firioria answered.

"Their loyalty and tenacity for their morals runs deep within them, they will help," agreed Ennestar.

"Then we are in agreement, we will send them," replied Siodan.

The other three agreed with a silent nod. Then they faced each other and began the spell to send these mortals to their daughter:

'_Upon this night from whence we come,_

_On the plight from our daughter one._

_We found the hero's to help the fight,_

_Help send them forth to aid the light._

_Open the doorways between our worlds,_

_Send them safe at the order of the lords._

_As we will it,_

_So mote it be.'_

"Hey you guys, do you ever think about what it would be like to be normal?" The group of friends had just finished dinner and had gone to the living room to talk amongst themselves, just like they did most every night. Everyone sat contemplating Harry's question. For the most part all of them were infamous and they all had problems with the media and mobs, but Harry's problem was worse. He was considered the infallible hero to not only the wizarding world, but also the muggle world because Voldemort and his cohorts became a threat to them as well.

Ron grinned wistfully, "To be able to walk down the street without everyone knowing who you are." They all nodded in agreement.

"To be able to make mistakes without everyone talking about it the next day." Hermione added.

"To be able to have a private relationship." Pansy and Blaise added. The rest of the group snorted in cynical amusement.

"Yeah, but we all know that that will never happen," Draco said, lifting is shot of Fire-whiskey in mock salute. "Face it you guys, no matter what we do, or where we go we will never have privacy, even after more than five years."

They all nodded in sad agreement and then fell silent as their frustration and melancholy washed over them. Their silence was interrupted by a deep wrenching noise that came from beneath them. "What in Circe's name was that," Neville exclaimed.

It was heard again, but this time louder and closer. The floor below their feet started to rip open, wrenching and tumbling to form an abyss in the middle of their floor. A cold wind snapped through the open doorway to fly around the room, the fire leapt forward and grew in the fireplace as a sudden raging storm battered against the windows overlooking Grimwald Place.

"Morgana's Tits what the bloody hell is going on," screamed Pansy as she clung to Blaise, their eyes darted around at the catastrophe that was raging around them. The abyss got bigger, forming a huge gaping maw at their feet. It became too big, too fast for the group to run back away from the edges and before they knew what was happening they were falling down through the abyss, free falling to what they thought was their doom.

"Grab your wands, we can use _Wingardium Leviosa_ on each other to get out of here," Harry yelled over the rushing wind that was rising around them. They all nodded in understanding and went to grab their wands from the holsters on their arms that they always carried.

"I've got a problem, my wand won't come out," Theo yelled to the others, a slight tinge of panic lacing his voice.

"Same here," Ron yelled. The rest affirmed that all of their wands were stuck, that none of them could get them out of their holsters.

"Well, I guess this is the end…" Harry yelled to his friends, his family, with a self-mocking laugh. Then they all felt it, something akin to a port-key, only stronger…much stronger, started pulling them from the inside out, transporting them not to another part of the world, but to a different world altogether.

Aiyanna felt the change in the air, the one signaling that her parents were returning from wherever they had come from. A bright flash of light came from behind her and she turned to face her parents.

"You're back so soon, did you find them already?" she rushed to their sides, hope flaring in her amethyst colored eyes.

"Yes little one," Ennestar grinned, "We found them. They are very powerful and should be a great asset to the light with their knowledge. They are like the Istari of our world, but they do not use a staff, they use small sticks called wands. Be careful around them daughter ours."

"I will ada, and thank you for your help." She hugged each of her parents in turn and watched them disappear once more, knowing that she would probably not see them again for a couple millennia. There was another large burst of light and Aiyanna turned around to face it, watching as eight tussled figures fell out at her feet. They were younger then what she expected, but she trusted her parent's decision. She studied the six males and two females until they got their wits about them and finally looked at her. "Hello outsiders, and welcome to Middle earth."

**-Okay so there is the first chapter/introduction, hope you guys liked it; this will be slightly fast paced in most parts, but will also be tamer in others, I try to balance the two out. Please review on your thoughts; I love constructive criticism because it helps me write faster. **


End file.
